poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh and Ash's Adventures of An Extremely Goofy Movie/Transcript
This is the transcript for Ash's Adventures of An Extremely Goofy Movie. Transcript Opening/ Ash's reunion with Max and Goofy (Max, P.J. and Bobby are doing extreme sports in the backyard. Later, Goofy and Pete were preparing for a barbeque for the boys. Goofy was trying to put the banner in the right place, but keeps falling down. He tries to get the tape, but it was too far away. He hold the banner with his foot, and got Then some tape went rolling around Pete while he is making burgers, Goofy sees tape on his arm and tries to get it off) * Max Goof: '''Do you realize going off to college means no more smothering overprotective dooting ayucaking dads. * '''P.J.: Well yours is at least. My Dad will be counting down the days before he turns my bedroom into a bowling alley. * Max Goof: * Ash Ketchum: '''Hey there. * '''Max Goof: '''Ash, it's been a long time. * '''Ash Ketchum: '''Hi Max it's good to see you. Ash introduces Serena to Max * '''Ash Ketchum: Max I like you to meet Serena * Max Goof: Hi Serena, I'm Max Goof and these are my friends P.J. and Bobby. * Serena: Hi Max, Nice to meet you and you too guys. Packing for college/Ash learns about Max's deceased mother *'Max Goof': Dad! (He hears the car horn outside.) *'P.J.': Come on Max *'Bobby': Woah (Bobby falls to the ground) *'Brock': Come on let's go guys. *'Goofy': Gone already? *'Max Goof': Yeah they have an early orientation there Dad. See ya! *'Goofy: '''What about breakfast? You need your three squares a day! *'Max Goof: Don't worry. We'll pick up donuts on the way. In the library/Meeting Sylvia Marpole *'''Ash Ketchum: Uh, throat excuse me. Miss. *'Max Goof': Ahem. *'Sylvia Marpole': Good morning, gentlemen. I am the head librarian person in all aspects of your school's library including but not limited to fiction, non-fiction, periodicals, reference, and policy. How may I help you? *'Max Goof': Hi, there. Miss Marpoly. Marpolp. *'Ash Ketchum': Max's arm and whispers It's Marpole. Her last name is Marpole. *'Max Goof': Oh, Marpole. My dad needs a library card. Could you... *'Sylvia Marpole': Oh, it will be my pleasure. We here at the college library believe that owning a library card is a privilege, not a right. Consequently, we expect students to treat the dooey decimal system with respect. You'll find these helpful to your library experience. *'Ash Ketchum': looks down at her shoes Hey, I like your shoes because they are beautiful. *'Sylvia Marpole': her shoes as she looks down and her feet doing is giving information about library cards Oh, these shoes. Oh, thanks. They are the finest ones my mother wore back in the 1970s. shoes are black heels, they look surprised. Inside Sylvia's shoes are her feet and the bottom of her shoes are *'Max Goof': Ash's shirt and whispers Come on, Ash! pulls Ash away *'Goofy': gasps Well, I'll be. Is that a genuine mood-ring you're wearing? *'Sylvia Marpole': Oh, yes. Yes it is. I'm a collector of 70s memorabilia and such. Sorta silly, huh? *'Goofy': What are you kidding? This here is a Gilligan's Island fan club seashell. *'Sylvia Marpole': gasps Get out! Do you remember the one when the professor built a non-combustible engine out of coconuts shells and sand? *'Goofy': Garwsh, yeah! The little buddy! *'Brock': Wow, she's my kind of woman. She could be the one for me. grabs Brock by the ear *'Max Goof': Brock, this is no time for this! *'Misty': We got training to do, remember? *'Brock': Ow, that's my ear, guys! Anything but the ear! Ow! Ow! Ow! *'Serena': Uh, what's the matter with Brock? *'Ash Ketchum': He kinda gets like that whenever he sees pretty girls. *'Serena': Oh. *'Ash Ketchum': But it's fine. I mean, I'm used to it after traveling with Brock for a long time. *'Serena': giggles That Brock sure is a love expert. *'Ash Ketchum': Well, not technically a love expert. More like a romance clown to me. Ash and Serena laugh as Misty and Max struggle to pull Brock together *'P.J.': Come on, guys. We're supposed to be practicing for the X-Games. *'Goofy': Sylvia I love all that 70s stuff! *'Max Goof': Come on, guys. We're outta here. *'Serena': But Max, what about Goofy? *'Ash Ketchum': Yeah, Max. You're not just gonna leave your father here. Are you? *'Max Goof': Ah, don't worry about that, Ash. Dad will be fine. Besides, he's starting to get a girlfriend. wasn't too sure about Max's plans of staying away from Goofy is a good idea. But leaves Goofy anyway. *'Ash Ketchum': Come on, Serena. Let's go, Pikachu. *'Pikachu': Pika *'Sylvia Marpole': Oh, gosh! Remember the Boogie Duck? *'Goofy': That was my all-time favorite! like a duck and Sylvia laughs and joins him in the dance *'College president': Here at the college library, you'll find the most... gasps Ahem! Miss Marpole! In a library?! and Goofy stops Oh, really! the students away And now, I actually think that the psych department would be most refreshing. *'Sylvia Marpole': embarrassed Well, I really think I should be getting back to work. *'Goofy': Say, uh, Miss Marpole! *'Sylvia Marpole': Oh, you can call me Sylvia. *'Goofy': Gawrsh, Sylvia, Ah-yuck! I was, uh, just wondering if, uh, maybe you would like to, uh, *'Sylvia Marpole': Go out to dinner? *'Goofy': Well, then maybe afterwards... *'Sylvia Marpole': Go dancing? *'Goofy': Sure. So, if you're, well, uh. If you're free on, uh. *'Sylvia Marpole': Saturday? Oh, I love to! 7:00? *'Goofy': Alright. Ah-yuck! See ya, then! *'Sylvia Marpole': You know, Goofy. You're pretty groovy. away *'Goofy': Aww, shucks. Ah-yuck! She said I'm pretty groovy. Hey, Maxie, guess what? him gone Maxie? dreamy I got a date. (Later Max is skateboarding on the ramp doing moves) Max's disownment of Goofy and argument with Ash *'Goofy': Maxie! I've been lookin' all over for you, son. Where you been? I can't tell you how sorry I am. *'Max Goof': Save your breath! You may have won this time, but, Dad... Oh! This campus just isn't big enough for the both of us. *'Goofy': I didn't mean for it to turn out this way, Max. I was just tryin' to get closer to ya. *'Max Goof': his temper Don't you get it? I'm trying to get away from you! I'm not a little kid anymore! Now just leave me alone and GET YOUR OWN LIFE!! off and leaves Goofy saddened *''chases Max in the classroom.'' *'Ash Ketchum': Max, wait up! *'Max Goof': What do you want? *'Ash Ketchum': Max, I just need to talk to you. I know you're angry but don't you think you're taking this a little too harshly? *'Max Goof': Why do you care? My father and the Gammas defeated me. He's not my father anymore. He's just an idiotic nuisance who doesn't know that I'm grown up. Grown up to live his own, personal life. *''kneels down in front of Max.'' *'Ash Ketchum': Max, I understand how you feel and it's ok to lose. I've had problems like this before and I managed to get myself out of them. Remember how I told you about my loss in the Indigo Plateau Con... *'Max Goof': snaps WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY PROBLEMS BETWEEN ME AND MY FATHER, YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW YOUR OWN FATHER!!! *''[Ash is shocked and hurt at what Max said to him. 'Max then turns away in anger. Ash, who is on the verge of crying, throws a book at him.]'' *'''Ash Ketchum: The Max we know is happy and cheerful. He's a leader. He always tries his best. He's very brotherly towards those close to him. He's always positive and he doesn't give up. He always hangs in there until the very end just like me. books at Max You're not acting like the Max we know! Stop! Give us back the real Max because you sure aren't him at all! *''runs away, crying. The students and the professor, who were watching the argument, were stunned.'' *'Max Goof': stunned Real Max? Whoa. Serena and Goofy overhears Bradley's plan (Later at the Gamma house) * Goofy: '''So you see I have to quit the team. - - - - * '''Goofy: '''Uh, Hiya fellars * '''P.J.: '''Oh uh, Hi Mr. Goof. (Max is going to and opening his locker mad, and Goofy coming over). * '''Goofy: Now Max, I know you are still sorrow at me, but I came to warn ya that the Gammas had been cheating all along. * Max: Oh yeah. Did Bradley tell you to say that? Stop wasting my time, Dad. I gotta stay focus. (Team 99 leaves Goofy behind. Goofy walks out of the locker room and meets up with Serena.) * Serena: Did you tell him? * Goofy: I did. But he didn't believe me. He's still mad at me because of what happened weeks ago. * Serena: (sighs) Well, there has to be a way to let Max know what is going on. Otherwise, he and his team will lose. * Goofy: (sighs) I've done all I can do. (walks) * Serena: (sighs) What am I gonna do? I have to warn them somehow. (She then comes up with an idea) Wait a minute. That's it! I will tell Ash and he and I can tell Max together! Max realizes the truth *'Referee': Take your positions. On your marks, get set... the race could begin, Bradley takes out a remote, pushes the button and launches P.J. out of the X-Games. The referee blows his whistle. False start! False start! Both teams back on point! Get back here! *'Max Goof': Wait, hold on! Bradley just blasted our third guy to the next state! *'Bradley': Why, that is absurd. I did nothing of the sort. shows up *'Serena': Max! Max! *'Max Goof': Serena, what are you doing here? You know it's prohibited to go on the track during a race. *'Serena': I know but Max, you have to listen to me! Bradley has been lying to everyone all along! He tricked you into disowning your father! He lied about his win in the qualifying round weeks ago! He even tricked me into putting a rocket on Goofy's skateboard just so he can get a chance on winning this competition! *'Max Goof': What?! friends, Ttrak, Littlefoot and his friends, Bugs, and Daffy gasp in horror *'Bradley': Lies! *'Serena': Please, you must believe me! *'Bradley': Don't listen to her! She's hysterical! *'Ash Ketchum': No she's not! to Serena to protect her She's telling the truth, Max! Before the race, she told me about Bradley's plans of cheating in the X-Games and I believed her! to Bradley You lied to her, Bradley! You tricked her into cheating and you used her to break the Max's relationship with his father! You and your wicked ways make me sick, Bradley! Using my friends and making Max disown Goofy as his father was the most unforgiving thing you've done! *'Bradley': Oh, was it? Well, deal with it! It was the only way to get a chance of winning the X-Games fair and square! Thanks to your precious girlfriend and Max's circus clown of a father, I'm finally getting what I wanted and they're no longer needed! *'Max Goof': Circus clown? Oh, that's what my dad has been trying to tell me! *'Bradley': Can we get on with the race, please? Wait a minute, uh, One, two... Oh, you don't seem to have enough team members now. Do you? *'Ash Ketchum': That's a lie! You blasted P.J. out of the race so you can win the competition yourself! *'Referee: Sorry, kid, but rules are rules. You have to be a full team or you'll forfeit to the Gammas. *'Max Goof': Wait, that's unfair! We don't know anyone else! ''thinks for a second and gets an idea *'Serena': Wait a minute, Max! Yes we do! The only person we know is your father! *'Brock': She is right. Goofy can fill in for P.J. because he's been in sports similar to this before. *'Misty': But how are we going to get his attention? He's hardly out there. *'Bugs Bunny': Eh, she does have a point there, doc. *'Daffy': Hey, what about the jumbotron? We can contact him through there. *'Ken Flark': Oh! It seems we have a little delay here, folks. Team 99's short a man and will be disqualified in less than one measly minute! *'Ttrak': Quickly, Max! pushes Ken aside and takes the microphone *'Max Goof': Dad, it's me Max. If you're out there. *'Goofy': Oh my gosh! Maxie's in trouble! *'Max Goof': Dad, relax. I'm not in trouble. It's just the team needs you. Everyone needs you. And most of all, I need you. *'Goofy': You hear that? I gotta go help him! Good thing I always carry my lucky horseshoe. I'm comin' Maxie! rams into the snack seller and gets bounced up in the air by the nursing tent *'Max Goof': Well, I wouldn't blame him if he didn't come. *'Bradley': That's it. They're disqualified. *'Referee': Nope, nope, nope. Not yet. There's still five more seconds.. four, three, two.. crashes in between the Gammas and Team 99 and pops out of the hole. *'Goofy': Ah-yuck! crowd cheers *'Serena': He made it! *'Ash's friends': Yeah, alright! *'Bugs and Daffy': Hooray! *'Ttrak': Yay! Goofy made it! Goofy made it! *'Ash Ketchum': In your face, Bradley Uppercrust III! *'Bradley': Hey, come on! No fair! He's too late! *'Referee': Not by my watch, liar. helps his father out of the hole *'Goofy': Son, about the last couple of weeks... *'Max Goof': Dad, what do you say we take care of this race first? *'Goofy': You got it! Max saves Ash and wins the race/Three months later *'Bradley': Max, and Tank keep on racing Tank, take me out! I will not be ignored. out a remote Nobody finishes this race but me! *'Goofy': gasps Maxie! *'Ash's friends': gasps He's got a remote! *'Brock': Come on, guys. We've got to do something! before they can do anything, Serena's Pancham runs off and starts chasing a rabbit unwittingly going on the track *'Serena': Hey, Pancham, come back! Pancham! Guys, I'll be right back. Pancham! Stop! chases after Pancham on the track, catching Chuck's attention *'Chuck': Uh-oh! What's this? Oh no! A little girl has run onto the racetrack! This could be a big mistake for her as she is unaware about the two teams heading towards her, folks! goes to stop Bradley from activating the remote with a horseshoe *'Goofy': It's about staying focused on your goals! the horseshoe and hits Bradley in the face. However, as Bradley falls flat, his head hits the button on the remote, activating the rocket under Max's skateboard *'Tanks': What the? crashes into Tank and they both fly forward *'Ash Ketchum': Huh? turns and sees Max and Tank flying towards him. He panics and ducks down as they both end up crashing into the giant X-Games fabric and wire logo. *'Chuck': Oh, say it ain't so! Ash tries to find Max and Tank as it falls, but he sees Serena grabbing Pancham on the track, realizing she is right in logo's path. *'Serena': Pancham! it Gotcha! Huh? looks up and sees the logo falling towards her. *'Ash Ketchum': gasps Serena! towards her Serena! couldn't move an inch and begins to panic as Ash gets to her as fast as he could. Serena! *'Serena': looks and sees Ash skateboarding towards her Ash, no! Don't! *'Ash Ketchum': pushes Serena to safety LOOK OUT!!! doing so, the logo crashes on top of Ash. Ash's friends and the audience are completely shocked and frightened at what happened *'Goofy': NO!!! I'm comin' Maxie! toward to logo as it starts to burn *'Brock': Come on! Let's go! follows, but Bradley gives a cruel grin at this, knowing he has a chance of winning *'Chuck': It's looking bad and it's not gonna get prettier, folks! struggles to stand up and sees that Pancham is safe *'Serena': Pancham, are you ok? *'Pancham': Pancham. *'Serena': Here, return. returns to her PokéBall. Serena looks around for a bit until she sees Ash crushed underneath the X-Games logo and is terribly wounded. Her dear old friend is in grave peril. *'Serena': gasps Ash! runs to him, and as she bent down to help him, she sees his left arm severely broken and his shoulder is bleeding from the deep cuts it got from the wires Oh no! Hold on! I'll get you out from under there! Then we'll get you some help from the hospital! tries desperately to pull him out. Max prepares to finish the race but notices Serena trying to pull Ash out. But Max runs to her, grabs her and carries her safely to the sidelines Max, what are you doing? Let go of me! Ash is in trouble! He needs my help! Please, put me down! *'Max Goof': puts her down, but he stops her from going back on the track to retrieve Ash No! Just stay here with the others. I'll go and get him, Serena. *'Serena': But, Max, he's in terrible... *'Max Goof': I know! I know. sighs But he's going to be alright. Just stay in the audience where you're safe and I'll bring him here to you. I promise, he will be ok. *'Serena': You sure? *'Max Goof': I'm sure. Now, stay here. I'll be right back. back to the fallen logo so he can retrieve Ash *'Serena': Please be ok, Ash. *'Brock': Serena! *'Misty': Are you ok? *'Daffy': Where's Ash? *'Serena': I'm alright, but Ash is trapped under there! He's in terrible pain! *'Everyone': What?! *'Max Goof': coughs Ash! down where Ash is Ash, are you ok? Ash! who is barely alive, looks up and sees Max in front of him *'Ash Ketchum': a weak voice Max, coughs please help me. passes out *'Max Goof': Hang on, little buddy. I'll get you out of here. some of the debris and tries to lift them up *'Goofy': Max, where are ya? coughs Where are ya, Max? Maxie! on Max's skateboard *'Max Goof': Dad, help me lift this beam off of Ash! and Max lift it up. As they're holding it up, Max reaches down and grabs Ash's shirt Gotcha! pulls Ash out safely. But as they are about to leave, someone else is trapped too Ok, Ash. Let's go. *'Tank': Help! Bradley! *'Goofy': Who could that be? *'Tank': Gammas, help me! *'Max Goof': It's Tank! *'Tank': Anyone! 9-1-1, baby! *'Goofy': Gawrsh, it looks like he's in distress as well. *'Max Goof': Let's help him out too, Dad. I'll go and give Ash to Serena and the others, you try to get Tank out. *'Goofy': I'll try, Maxie. skateboards off with Ash on his back while Goofy goes off to save Tank *'Max Goof': out of the logo Hold on, Ash. Your friends will take you to a hospital where they will give you proper treatment. And don't you worry about a thing with Bradley. I won't let him get away with what he did. This is my battle for now, kiddo. I'll go and win this race in honor of you. Consider this as a way of making up for what I've said to my dad weeks ago and for doubting your wisdom. Thanks so much for trying to set me straight and for rekindling my relationship with my dad. You're a great friend and I'm very proud of you. to Serena and the others *'Serena': Ash! hands him to her Ash, are you ok? *'Max Goof': It's ok. He's still alive. Get him to a safe area and call the hospital immediately. *'Brock': Right, let's go everyone. leaves for the hospital as Brock carries Ash on his back *'Max Goof': I'll see you when this is over, Ash. Take care. back to the logo to help his father save Tank Dad, where are you? coughs Answer me! *'Goofy': Maxie, over here son! *'Tank': Dog boy! Am I glad to see you, sweetheart. *'Max Goof': Hang on, Tank! Dad, help me lift this beam off of Tank! and Max struggle to lift the beam up, but some of the debris begins falling *'Tank': Come on! We're about to be baked Alaska here! debris starts to fall *'Chuck': Ladies and gentlemen, it looks like it's all over! gasps and Bradley sadistically skates past the scene of the disaster as he knows he will win the X-Games for himself. But out of the blue, Max, Goofy and Tank appear charred and alive Wait a minute. I can't believe my eyes, folks! They are alive! sees them and tries to outrun them *'Goofy': Go for it, son! and Tank jump off and Max catches up to Bradley *'Tank': That's some kid you got there. *'Goofy': You're wrong, Tank. He's not a kid anymore. *'Max Goof': he skateboards, he takes a deep breath This is for Ash. catches up to Bradley at a fast pace *'Chuck': Oh, Team 99 is still in this race! Max Goof is making up the distance. He is taking the lead! Bradley's battling back as they come to the finish line. crosses the finish line Team 99 wins! Oh, I am stunned, folks! I just can't... I can't believe... I can't even finish my sentences. Oh my! What a day! skates to the winning stand and the judges give him the X-Games championship trophy. A cheer leader walks up and kisses Max *'Max Goof': Ah-yuck! Hiccups *'Goofy': Congratulations, son! *'Bradley': Congratulations, Max. I haven't forgotten our agreement. *'Max Goof': The bet's off, Bradley. But I think you owe him something. *'Tank': Brad! Hi, it's me, the guy ya let down. *'Bradley': Hey, chuckles Tank, baby! Who loves ya, baby, huh? *'Tank': You're goin' down like a four-cent pair of socks. *'Bradley': You and me, baby, all the way! scared and tries to escape, but Tank grabs him *'Tank': Oh! A vacancy at the Gamma house. Takin' applications. *'Bradley': Okay, okay, let go of me, you big fat jerk! *'Tank': Time to get on the last jet to nowhere! him in the air *'Chuck': No, it doesn't look good now, folks. crashes into the blimp and it starts to fly all over the place It's like I'm in a bad dream, and it just won't quit. *'Ken Flark': That's right, Chuck. hand with a remote appears and turns it off leaving a tiny white dot in the center. Then the dot then becomes a heart rate line beeping through the monitor at a hospital. It then shows Ash resting on his bed, hooked up to the IV, and recovering from his wounds. Serena sits by Ash's side as Brock, Misty, Bugs, Daffy, Littlefoot and his friends, and Ttark stand and cry upon seeing Ash in critical condition *'Serena': crying Ash. she cries, she flashes back to the moment Ash saved her from getting hurt during the race. When the flashback ends, Max comes in. *'Nurse': He's right in here, Mr. Goof. Feel free to take as much time as you need. *'Max Goof': Ok, thank you. walks in the room Hi, everyone. *'Ash's friends': Hi, Max. walks up to Serena and comforts her as she cries *'Serena': Oh, Max. I'm so sorry. If only I... *'Max Goof': No, Serena. This was all my fault. I was the one who dragged your friend into this critical situation. Both you, Ash and my father knew about Bradley's cheating, and I completely disowned my father and doubted my friend because of that. If I hadn't acted so selfish and took Ash's advice before the competition started, none of this would've happened. I was so determined to get my father away from me and win the X-Games, that I completely lost sight of what was really important. I acted like a selfish jerk to both my father and my friends. Can you all forgive me for being so ignorant and selfish to you? *'Brock': Why, of course we can. *'Misty': You're still our friend, Max. *'Bugs': Yeah, doc. And besides, we heard you won the race. *'Daffy': Yeah! You were great! *'Ttark': And by a nose too! *'Littlefoot': You were brave too. *'Cera: '''Strong like a bull. *'Max Goof': Thanks, everyone. Hey, Serena. *'Serena': Hmm? *'Max Goof': If I do remember correctly, Ash told me that you and he knew each other when the two of you were children. Am I right? *'Serena': Well, yes. *'Max Goof': If it's not too much to ask, can you tell us how you and Ash met? *'Serena': Well, alright. It all started seven years ago on a really hot summer day in Pallet Town. We were enrolled in a summer camp lead by the town's regional professor, Samuel Oak. The summer camp was to help us understand the basics of Pokémon training and what we will be doing once we become trainers. Me and Ash were in two different groups. I was in the Bulbasaur group while Ash was in the Charmander group. He and I never talked to each other for the first four days of the camp because we were doing random activities. On the fifth day, my group was doing an activity in forest close to Professor Oak's lab. However, during the activity, I wandered off some where and ended up getting lost. *'Everyone': ''gasps *'Misty': No! *'Serena': Yes. In fact, I was really scared that my group was no where to be seen. So, I started looking for them. But the more I looked, the more lost I became. I didn't know to do, until... to a flashback of Serena as a young child wondering through a forest *'Young Serena': Where is everybody? Where did you all go? rustles in the bush and it startles Serena Ahh! runs and trips over a tree root, scraping her leg. She becomes scared and hovers by the tree until a Poliwag pops out, looks at her, and hops away. Serena starts to cry. I knew I didn't want to come to camp! I knew it! MOMMY!!!! then, something else rustles the bushes. Serena becomes scared once more and continues to cry, wandering what it might be *'Young Ash': Poliwag? out of the blue, Ash as a young boy pops out, who is looking for the Poliwag until he sees Serena hovering by the tree Hey, are you alright? *'Young Serena': her eyes and sees Ash for the first time Huh? *'Young Ash': Hi, I'm Ash. Who are you? notices her crying What's wrong? *'Young Serena': I hurt my leg. kneels in front of her *'Young Ash': Don't worry. See this? out a blue handkerchief with PokéBalls on four corners This will make it better. gets a little closer, wraps the handkerchief around her leg, and ties it in a tight knot All done. *'Young Serena': to stand Ow. *'Young Ash': Now, watch this. his hands around like he's doing a magic trick Feel better, feel better right away! *'Young Serena': again to stand up Ouch! It still hurts! I can't stand up! gets back up *'Young Ash': Don't give up 'til it's over, ok? out his hand Come on. felt hesitant, but she reaches her hand out. Ash takes her hand and lifts her up, making her fall into his arms. This action took Serena by surprise. There you go. giggles I think we should be getting back to the campsite. Ok? Come on. then guides her out while holding her hand as Serena looks at him in wonder. The flashback ends as Serena gently rubs Ash's head with her hand as he recuperates *'Max Goof': Ash saved you during your first meeting? *'Serena': Yes. Since then, he and I have known each other for a long time. And during our journey through the Kalos region, our bond with one another became stronger and stronger as something between us started to blossom. Like a cherry flower starting to bloom. *'Bugs': tearing up That is the nicest story I've ever heard! *'Daffy': cries You said it, pal! It's beautiful! his nose through Bugs' ear. Misty, Ttark, and Brock hug each other as they cry tears of joy after hearing such a sweet story. *'Pikachu': cries Pika, Pi. *'Max Goof': sheds a tear as well. Thanks for sharing that with us, Serena. It was beautiful. You really are a special friend. *'Serena': giggles Sure. *'Brock': To be young and in love. To be completely irrational. That's just like me. Sort of. *'Misty': Serena, your devotion to Ash is really great. *'Serena': Aww. Thanks, Misty. suddenly, to everyone's surprise, Ash starts to wake up *'Brock': gasps Hey, look. *'Misty': He's moving. *'Ttark': He's waking up. wakes up and sees his friends standing in front of his bed *'Ash Ketchum': Hi, everybody. *'Serena': Oh, Ash. in and hugs him You had us all worried. *'Ash Ketchum': It's ok, Serena. I'm alright. I'm just happy that you and everyone else is here. jumps up and crawls under Ash's arm Hi, Pikachu. Did you miss me? *'Pikachu': Pikachu. *'Max Goof': Ash... *'Ash Ketchum': Hmm? Yes, Max? *'Max Goof': I... uh, About what I've said to dad weeks ago,... Uh... I really didn't mean... Uh... *'Serena': giggles Ash, I think what Max is trying to say is, "I'm sorry for the way I treated my and for doubting you throughout the X-Games." *'Ash Ketchum': Really? You mean it, Max? *'Max Goof': Of course I do. And besides, Officer Jenny and the college president saw what you did before your friends took you to the hospital. They were both impressed at your act of heroism and the entire campus is now honoring you as a hero. *'Ash Ketchum': They are? *'Max Goof': Yes. And Ash, thanks for being such a good sport and thank you for rekindling my relationships with my family and friends. And after hearing such a fantastic story from Serena on how the two of you met, I was truly touched at what you did for her. Your devotion to her is really great, and I am very proud of you. Ash a fist bump and Ash fist bumps him back ''And Ash what you said to me in the classroom helped me snapped out of it and I'm really sorry. *'Ash Ketchum': Thanks, Max. It means a lot to me. And you're a great friend too. Welcome back. Thanks for saving my life out there and congratulations on winning the College X-Games and great to have you back. *'Max Goof': Hey, it was nothing, really. But you're welcome. You know, you're a great competitor and a very brave kid. We all think you're the greatest, Ash. ''leans in and hugs Ash *'Ash Ketchum': Thanks everyone, but can you please be careful? I still feel a little sore. laughs. Three months after the X-Games, Max, Goofy, and all their friends spent most of the time visiting Ash in the college hospital, helping him recover from his wounds and provide him physical therapy after class. The beret girl who befriended Ash at the beginning provided a fundraiser to give donations to Ash in hopes for a speedy recovery with the help from Ash's friends, Ttrak, Daffy, and Bugs Bunny. During recovery, Ash sent a letter to his mother in Pallet Town, telling her he did his very best at the X-Games. Ash received a heroism medal from Officer Jenny and the college president for his heroic act of saving Serena's life in the race. As time went by, the semester ended. Ending/Credits Category:Transcripts